


At the Pharmacy

by MegKF



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the season 4 winter finale Belle and Regina run into each other shopping at the pharmacy and an unlikely bond forms. Not femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Pharmacy

**Author's Note:**

> Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC, Disney, and probably a lot of others. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Belle froze as she looked at the wide array of choices in front of her. With a heavy heart her hand rose to take a reliable brand only to collide with another hand reaching for the same one. Jumping in shock, startled from her focus she turned to stare at the other surprised face. Regina.

"You too?" Regina asked softly as she reached out and grabbed the box.

Nodding softly Belle reached out and took one as well. "It's sad isn't it? I find myself doubting my decision to force him out of Storybrooke every now and then but more now than ever before."

"At least you aren't giving me a hope speech right now like most heroes."

"I'm not a hero. I'm not sure I'm anything right now."

Regina turned to take look more closely at Belle. They had both only a couple of weeks ago made similar decisions to make the men they loved to leave town. Regina because it was the right thing for Ronan and Marion. Belle because it was the right thing for everyone but him.

Belle was obviously not taking the decision as well as Regina. Her eyes were red and swollen under her makeup. A part of Regina was surprised that she was dealing with her grief better than Belle. It only took a moment to realize that Belle had weakened most of her friendships outside her marriage trying to be everything for Gold. Belle hardly knew anyone in Storybrooke from before the first dark curse. Her father had been so happy that Belle had severed ties with her husband she wouldn't have been able to go to him for comfort. Regina imagined a pretty bad 'I told you so' situation in that event. And everyone else she was close to seemed to be in the middle of their happy endings. Yet Regina had Henry and even Emma trying to comfort her. Probably helped that people actually liked Robin.

"Don't doubt that you're a hero Belle. Heroes sometimes have to make hard decisions, but they do. They do what they think is right. They never give up."

Belle let a burst of laughter out as she smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "Now who's giving hope speeches?"

The look of horror on Regina's face as she realized what was happening sent Belle into peels of laughter.

"Thank you Regina," Belle said simply as she turned to head toward the check out.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Regina seemed shocked by her own offer as Belle turned back and stared at her. "I mean since staying at his home would be…" Her voice trailed off confused by her offer.

Belle nodded. "Thank you, I'd like that. Everything reminds me of him. I doubt anything at your home would."

Regina and Belle headed towards the check out together. The glare that Regina gave the clerk assured that if anyone found out about them being there would not result in a happy end for the poor man. Due to the conversation the two had had in the store it seemed natural for Belle to just go home with Regina. Sitting in silence in the car they both felt uncomfortable due to the nature of what was in their bags. It was in silence that Regina directed Belle towards the bathroom on the first floor before she headed upstairs to the master bedroom. The two met in silence in the living room after that. Both sitting next to each staring at what lay in their hands. Both sets of hands shook as what they suspected was true was confirmed.

"I'll set up appointments with Dr. Whale if you want?" Regina offered quietly staring at the identical pregnancy tests in front of them.

Belle let out another small burst of near hysterical laughter. She let her head tilt down and rest on Regina's shoulder. "We're having babies."

Regina let her own arm wrap around Belle's shoulder as she started laughing, Belle quickly joining in.

"Henry's going to be a nephew again."

"And a brother."

"I hope he doesn't decide to call me grandma again."

"Grandma!?"

The two deteriorated back into laughter as they clutched each other glad for a moment that they weren't alone. They wouldn't be alone. They'd figure out things together. And maybe they'd figure out a happy ending, because hope truly is the greatest power of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Once Upon a Time is my new obsession! I'm huge Rumbelle fan and this season has been so evil, what the heck did Zelena do to him off camera? Or was it loosing Bae? I like OutlawQueen too. Either way the thought that they were pregnant as the fathers crossed the town line crossed my mind and then figured, what if they found out at the same time?


End file.
